


Get undressed

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Kang Yeosang, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hongsan biggest simps, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Kang Yeosang, Texting, Yeosang has an nsfw twitter account, Yeosang is a baby boy, Yeosang takes pictures of himself, chaotic horny young man, includes written paragraphs, someone save seonghwa, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: San:no, sangie is our baby~(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡Mingi:a buff babySan:people like buff babiesMingi:obviously or else he wouldnt have so many followersHongjoong:I’m sorry to break it down to you two,but my hyung senses tell me that this wasn’tabout Yeosang and his baby boy account.Yeosang:hyung, I love youbut please never say that againHongjoong:You are pretty much the embodiment of a baby boy.You make money off of dudes getting horny because of you.No judgment.San:I get it hyung, you would totally go down on your knees for sangiebut you better get in the line >:(I saw him first>:(((!!orWooyoung out snatching boys, Yeosang managing his nsfw twitter account, Jongho tries hard to lose his straight aura, Hongsan biggest simps and Yungi are almost married already. Oh, and give Seonghwa some well needed peace.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I have no idea what this is  
> its nsfw, it will have nsfw pics, sexting kind off and all that stuff
> 
> friendly reminder: i am not funny lol  
> oh and its my first text fic please be kind TT

[Devil's Pot(tery)]

**Wooyoung:**

Hello peasants

gather

now

**Jongho** :

shorty

you better run

**Wooyoung:**

my sexy ass is too fast for you

 _straight_ man

**Songhwa:**

Oh no.

**Jongho** :

Oh yes. 

  
  


**Yunho:**

since when does the baby use memes

**Jongho** :

:)

**Wooyoung** :

okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

can we get to the important thing

*me*

!!!

gimme attention

**Seonghwa** :

I can already guess what happened.

But please enlighten us.

**Jongho:**

please don’t

**Seonghwa** :

Jongho.

**Jongho** :

fineee but only because I want to keep my lunch money

**Yunho** :

You??

Get lunch money???

from Hwa-hyung????

**Wooyoung** :

this blatant favouritism

**Seonghwa** :

If you would behave for once, we could talk about it.

Anyways.

Wooyoung?

**Wooyoung** :

right!!!

okay so

remember this guy who I bumped into

this ethereal being

god himself sculpted him

do. you. _remember_.

**Seonghwa** :

I’m afraid I do remember your hour long rant.

**Jongho** :

i told you _please don’t_

**Yunho** :

god send dude!! Yes!!

did you see him again?!

i would kiss the ground he walks on

no joke

id get on my knees for him

**Seonghwa** :

Keep your horniness down.

**Wooyoung** :

no be horny do crimes!!

just not for my man

hands off

mine

**Jongho** :

I love to burst your bubble hyung

He is in fact not your man

**Wooyoung** :

yet

**Seonghwa** :

Yet? I’m lost.

**Wooyoung** :

Yeah!! YET!!

because im a genius

i found out where he works

hehe!!!!

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

i want him on his knees

and maybe his heart too if we are at it

but his ass first!!

**Yunho** :

dude how

can you find my guy too

**Seonghwa** :

Your guy??

What have you two been up to while I had assignments. 

**Jongho** :

I want to know too why was I left out dude hunting

**Wooyoung** :

your the straight dude in our group hello

we need to hold up social standards

we cant all be gay

wE nEeD BabYs

wait

would they

all be strong bunnys

**Yunho** :

are you trying to curse us

**Jongho** :

sleep with one eye open 

hyung :)

**Yunho** :

oh oh

that sounds very ominous 

**Seonghwa** :

Jongho. Please refrain from killing Wooyoung. 

**Jongho** :

But hyung!

**Wooyoung** :

shush now

lemme talk you big baby

so

sexy

amazing

breathtaking guy

works as a barista

his outfit??? just the thought makes me horny

I swear I suck him off underneath

the counter if he asked me to

  
  


**Yunho** :

so you went to see him

without me? >:(

**Wooyoung** :

i asked you

and you said

‘nah spiderman called’

and left all of my MESSAGES UNREAD

U MOTHERFUCKER

**Yunho** :

he did call! 

spiderman movie marathon!!!

**Seonghwa** :

Okay children, enough. 

Can we please stay on topic. 

**Jongho** :

The topic of hyung wanting suck a random guys dick?

**Wooyoung** :

yes

exactly that

i bet hes gigantic 

he has this big dick aura

**Yunho** :

he does

tell me how he tastes when you go down on him

**Wooyoung** :

gottcha bestie

**Seonghwa** : 

You two are nasty. 

**Yunho** :

just because you dont get any

**Wooyoung** :

right hyung you should have some fun

fuck some straight man

make him fall in love with you

dick him down everyday

**Seonghwa** :

Wooyoung. 

**Wooyoung** :

|ω･)ﾉ

~~~

[sa sa salsa]

 **Yeosang** :

guys

i need help

…

guys?

…

*sigh*

gays

i need help

**San** :

yes bestie~

**Mingi** :

how can we help cutie

**Hongjoong** :

what does the baby want

**Yeosang** :

what

**Hongjoong** :

what

Am I lying?

**San** :

no, sangie is our baby~

(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡  
  
---  
  
**Mingi** :

a buff baby

**San** :

people like buff babies 

**Mingi** :

obviously or else he wouldnt have so many followers

**Hongjoong** :

I’m sorry to break it down to you two,

but my hyung senses tell me that this wasn’t

about Yeosang and his baby boy account. 

**Yeosang** :

hyung, I love you

but please never say that again

**Hongjoong:**

You are pretty much the embodiment of a baby boy.

You make money off of dudes getting horny because of you. 

No judgment. 

**San** :

I get it hyung, you would totally go down on your knees for sangie

but you better get in the line >:(

I saw him first

>:(((!!

**Mingi** :

can you guys stop

sang is a blushing mess rn

**San** :

how do you know

(・・ ) ?

**Hongjoong** :

they are obviously out together san

**San** :

oh

**Yeosang** :

can we please get back on topic???

**Mingi** :

he just punched my arm. 

buff baby has gotten too strong

**San** :

oh man sang can manhandle now??

**Hongjoong** :

sounds hot. 

**Yeosang** :

I hate you, both. 

**Mingi** :

can you two stop simping for buff baby for one minute

and listen to us

**Yeosang** :

right puppy guy

i saw him again without big puppy guy this time

or better he saw me first

apparently

i cannot believe this

**Hongjoong** :

puppy guy? 

as in ‘guy who oozes sexiness’

that guy?

**Yeosang** :

yes.

god hyung he looked so good

with that low v-neck

and glasses

_since when are glasses making me horny_

**Mingi** :

at work I like to add

**Yeosang** :

if he bend me over the counter in front of everyone i would be happy

**San** :

damn he must be so hot

**Hongjoong** :

any pics from him?

**Yeosang** :

do I look like a magician??

where the fuck should i get pics from him

i tried very hard to not get hard when I saw him

which i only succeeded halfway

**Mingi** :

had to cover his shift for like 10 minutes

**Yeosang:**

sorry bro but im not working with a boner in a coffee shop

**San** :

call me next time i help you~

**Yeosang** :

maybe one day~

**San** :

hmm~

**Hongjoong** :

okay and what got you freaking out so much?

**Mingi** :

hyung you shouldve seen this

**San** :

okay mac memes are delicious

**Yeosang** :

he???? winked at me??????

when he ordered his americano???

please prepare my casket

his eyes?

his smirk?

he recognized me

im so sure about it

**Hongjoong** :

thats good tho? means he might come back

and there is some mutual interest

**Yeosang** :

im gonna pass out if hes actually interested in me

like

hello??

**San** :

ask for his number next time!!!

**Mingi** :

get my guys number too while youre at it

**Yeosang** :

hell na get that giant puppy yourself

i have the smol one to care of 

**Mingi** :

if you get your puppy

i will eventually get mine

so square up baby boy

i need to catch a hand for marriage

**San** :

im jealous >:(

**Hongjoong** :

you get your man one day san

**San** :

but im horny rn

**Yeosang** :

want me to upload something? 

**San** :

(＾་།＾)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pinky baby**

@/ruinmedaddy

felt pretty today~

am I pretty?

daddy am I?

can I get a reward? 

didn’t touch myself~

12comments 15retweets 167hearts

L> **wvv priv** @/pupwvv

would reward you all night long

  
  


~~~

[Lover boy]

**Yeosang** :

enjoy

~

**San** : 

brb 💦

~~~

  
  


Wooyoung did hold onto his words and went back to the coffee shop he found the beautiful man working at. Honestly, he just wanted to try his luck, see if he caught a glimpse of him. Maybe get so see him work for a while. And he did. 

If he could, he would sit down and ogle at the sight of the hot man all day long. At the way the shop uniform hugged his frame tightly, black shirt contrasting his honey toned skin, black hair styled halfway back, little strands falling into his face, beautiful make-up adoring his eyes while he chose blue contacts that day. 

Honestly speaking, Wooyoung thought this man deserved to be a hired model and not be a worker in a coffee shop. Not only his clothes but also his aura, the way he interacted, spoke. The man seemed to have a well built up facade which had customers swoon left and right. Some girls trying to give him their numbers but he denied politely. 

He had gone up and to him, ordering his americano. The moment the man looks up, Wooyoung can see that he recognizes him immediately, especially after his flirt attempt last time.

Wooyoung had sat down in a booth to see and wait, maybe stare a bit at the hot man, being mesmerized while he worked, his eyes almost bulging when he saw those veins popping on his arms. From time to time he catches him looking back, shortly, just a glancing at Wooyoung but every time he did, eyes snapped elsewhere almost immediately. It made his mind spin and imagine things he probably shouldn't in public. 

Yeah no, he couldn’t start getting hard over a stranger. But the gazes the man sent him were too much to not react to, to not feel a pleasant shiver running down his spine. 

Something inside of him wanted to ruin this man and break his pretty cool demeanour. 

Chuckling to himself he took one of the napkins on the table and the pen he had brought, writing down his number. Satisfied with his work he stood up, drinking the last bit of his americano before he walked over as soon as the line cleared. 

When Wooyoung wanted something, he would get it.

The pretty man looks surprised when Wooyoung stands in front of him but puts on his customer friendly smile after all.

Just that Wooyoung wasn’t here to order yet again. 

He leans over the counter noticing in delight how his presence seemed to make the other man flustered, cheeks becoming slightly rose in color when he winks, putting the napkin into the pocket of his shirt, making sure to let his hand trail over his chest. 

“Instead of staring at me, text me sweetheart.” 

Wooyoung leaves the very flustered man behind after he had made sure that he wasn’t joking and could already picture all the sweet things he could do with him. 

~~~

[sa sa salsa]

**Yeosang** :

im going to die

**San** :

why :(((??

**Yeosang** :

sexy guy has a name

and 

a number

ashjadjadjasdhjka

**Mingi** :

what the fuck

how did that happen

_when_

**Hongjoong** :

thats some ugly ass keyboard smash

  
**Yeosang** :  
  
he

he

he

he

**Hongjoong:**

malfunctioning real good huh

**San** :

!!

sang thats your CHANCE

**Mingi** :

bette be quick

i want other pups number

**Hongjoong** :

mingi, I think we should calm sangs nerves first

**Yeosang** :

can i ever be calm again

hyung do you even understand what this means

 _he_ gave me his number

_he wants to know me_

**San** :

fuck get him baby boy

get your daddyyyy

**Yeosang** :

i will omg

a reallife daddy-

oh

**Mingi** :

horny fucker

~~~

**Pinky baby**

@/ruinmedaddy

daddy~

another daddy made me horny~

i think i have to be punished

23comments 7retweets 198hearts

L> **wvv priv** @/pupwvv

so disobedient

only daddy can turn you on

L> **Pinky baby** @/ruinmedaddy

oh~ i'm so sorry~ maybe you have to train me again until I understand~

L> **wvv priv** @/pupwvv

don't ask for something you can't handle kitten

~~~

Yeosang squealed when he saw his favourite account responded to his tweet, feeling himself getting hard. He had been hard before but now he was imagining the guy who gave him his number talking to him like this and he couldn't help but let the horniness take him over. 

He argued with himself, wondering is he should really text the number when he had currently a hand down his pants while imagine all sorts of scenarios. 

In the end got himself off first and cooled down, ignoring all the messages his friends send him and the notifications he got from his twitter account and entered the number he had wanted for days. 

~~~

 **Yeosang** :

hi

**Daddy** :

took you long enough


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) a slow start but we don't have them jump e/o just yet and yungi will start soon too
> 
> ah any other pairing you want to see included?
> 
> edit: I try to upload on Mondays no matter how I feel or how stressed I am :D

Yeosang almost threw the phone across the room when the answer had come almost instantly, the little dots showing the other was writing appearing within seconds. And then the answer- 

The guy really was confident in himself, Yeosang had to give him credit where credit was due. Yet, the longer he stared at the single message he had received, did his mind catch up with the fact that this guy was probably _genuinely_ interested in him because from where should he know what Yeosang does after his normal work hours? He couldn’t know. 

Shouldn’t know. Yeosang had to gulp. 

This was an actual chance of getting to know someone who was interested in _him_ and not his _work_. Well, maybe this guy could like his work too, seemed to have a side to him that sounded rather demanding and Yeosang liked it. 

**Yeosang** :

uhm-

I’m sorry?

**Daddy** :

why are you saying sorry?

**Yeosang** :

you seemed to have been waiting…?

**Daddy** :

oh 

oh god

don’t say sorry because of that!!

I

well 

how do I say that

I’m a bit nervous?

**Yeosang** :

nervous? You? 

You didn’t seem nervous when you put that napkin in my pocket. 

**Daddy** :

look, I can be very seductive

**Yeosang** :

oh really?

**Daddy** :

shush let me finish baby

You’re just very attractive

And I _might_ have only noticed later that we don’t actually

know each other

and that my message sounded rather…

straightforward

that made me nervous

because I genuinely want to get to know you

and I really don’t want to blow my chances

oh god I’m rambling aren’t I

  
  


Yeosang stared at the messages while a new one seemed to pop up the moment he decided to answer the rant, wondering if the beautiful man was indeed as nervous as he had just admitted he was. Which was weirdly endearing, thinking back to how confident he had previously been. And maybe it made his heart skip a beat or two, wondering how a real conversation with him would be like. Confident? Or shy? Something in between?

  
  


**Yeosang** :

you are rambling

unexpectedly

**Daddy** :

thats how I get around pretty boys like you

**Yeosang** :

you are not so bad yourself

**Daddy** :

or so I have been told ;)

**Yeosang** :

confidence is really something you aren’t lacking in 

**Daddy** :

while we are already talking about my confidence

whats your name baby

**Yeosang** :

very straightforward

**Daddy** :

nothing about me is straight 

**Yeosang** : 

what a surprise

**Daddy** :

wow you are very sarcastic huh >:(

I feel hurt

very hurt

**Yeosang** :

should I kiss your damaged pride better?

**Daddy** :

with your pretty lips? yes please

**Yeosang** :

wouldn’t have taken you as a person who says please

**Daddy** :

sometimes I do, I can be nice

but your right

usually I have people saying please in other ways

  
  


Yeosang’s heart threatens to leap out of his chest, a certain warmth crawling up his skin. It didn’t make things better that he had saved the pretty man under _daddy_ because his horny mind had told him to do so- 

He let other people _beg_ for something from him? Yeosang couldn’t help but image the guy who he had dancing through his mind for a while looking down on him with the same calculated confidence he had in Yeosang’s coffee shop and make Yeosang beg- 

Yeosang can’t even remember the last time he had begged for something since his last relationship and felt this aroused by the thought alone. 

The time he takes to stare at his phone screen must have been too long since new messages appear and his breath hitches. 

  
  


**Daddy** :

baby

still I want a name to a face

**Yeosang** :

maybe you only want it because you are a stalker

and kidnap me

**Daddy** :

i

what?

I’m not planning on kidnapping anyone

only if you are into this kind of roleplay, I might get talked into it

**Yeosang** :

you're freaking kinky

**Daddy** :

only for you baby

~~~

[sa sa salsa]

  
  


**Yeosang** :

im going to die

**San** :

again?? ;-;

**Hongjoong** :

agreed, again?

what happened

**Yeosang** :

sexy guy happened

he makes my heart leap

fuck

im not a horny teenager again

but he keeps calling me baby

and my brain goes brrrrrrrrrrr

**Hongjoong** :

**Yeosang** :

fuck

why do you know my brain so well

**Hongjoong** :

I’ve known you since you were a horny

teenager Yeosang, don’t underestimate

my parental power

**Mingi** :

big yikes

**San** :

big yikes x2

**Yeosang** :

big yikes x3

but can we get back to sexy guy

**San** :

what did he do 

besides calling you baby

**Yeosang** :

nothing?

**Mingi** :

….

nothing?

just the word _baby_ makes your brain go

brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Yeosang** :

you dont understand

**Mingi** :

oh i understand good 

big pupp guy

**Yeosang** :

no you dont

big puppy guy has not your number

or keeps asking for your name

and makes sexual innuendos

im horny

**San** :

o3o

**Hongjoong** :

  
  
  


~~~

[Devil’s Pot(tery)] 

**Seonghwa** :

Wooyoung, my child.

What’s wrong.

**Wooyoung** :

the fuck

**Yunho** :

woah woah woah

are hyungs mom senses tingling

**Seonghwa** :

:)

**Jongho** :

that’s scary 

**Seonghwa** :

So?

**Wooyoung** :

fuck you hyung

..

shit

did I push him too hard?

he seemed to like me talking like that

**Jongho** :

what do you mean _pushing too hard_

**Yunho** :

^

**Seonghwa** :

Did you scare him.

Please tell me you didn’t sent him a dick pic.

You scared Minho the last time.

**Wooyoung** :

no!!!

I asked for his name!!

and maybe flirted with him-

**Jongho** :

I thought you wanted to fuck him?

Why bother flirting

**Wooyoung** :

because he seems nice!!

i want to know him!!

**Yunho** :

and fuck him

**Wooyoung** :

yes

that too

**Seonghwa** :

Are you crushing on a stranger, Wooyoung?

**Wooyoung** :

hyung!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**Jongho** :

am I seeing this right

can I punch him

**Seonghwa** :

No

**Yunho** :

oh, then get him!! 

get the double package!!

Boy and booty 

**Wooyoung** :

you guys are insufferable 

i love you

but what do I do

he read my message but didn’t answer

what if I really scared him away

i dont want to get back dude hunting

**Seonghwa** :

You have known that he exists how long?

A few weeks?

Don’t be so dramatic. 

**Wooyoung** :

>:L

I still want him

**Jongho** :

maybe not tell him you suck dick the moment you message him?

**Wooyoung** :

I hate you. 

~~~

Wooyoung waits the night and looks at the messages the next day, but there is no answer and he wonders what he should do. Maybe he did overstepped the man’s boundaries. The thought of that made him sick.

  
  
  


**Wooyoung** :

okay i'm sorry

you don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable

I can keep calling you baby if that is okay

**Pretty Boy** :

No it’s alright

I was just… asking my friends for opinions

on this to be honest 

wasn’t sure on how to answer

**Wooyoung** :

oh?

**Pretty Boy** :

I don’t get a number from a hot guy everyday

don’t judge me

**Wooyoung** :

you should definitely get more numbers

but not anymore

I have my eyes on you now

(^.~)

**Pretty Boy** :

oh no

are you san’s soulmate

**Wooyoung** :

who??

  
  
  


Wooyoung pouts, subconsciously, but he does. The man had run through his head ever since he had first ran into him and all the previous confidence somewhat crumbled and changed into a fuzzy buzzing because he liked this little banter more than he would like to admit. 

But who the fuck is San?

  
  


**Pretty Boy** :

a friend of mine

he uses the same japanese emojis 

**Wooyoung** :

oh, he has taste!! 

  
  


~~~

[Lover Boy]

**Yeosang** :

I hate you

**San** :

?????????

~~~

  
  


**Pretty Boy** :

my name is Yeosang btw

**Wooyoung:**

a pretty name for a pretty baby

**Pretty Boy** :

oh please

**Wooyoung** :

just saying the truth

I’m Wooyoung

[Change name from Pretty Boy to Yeosang? Yes/ **No** ]

**Pretty Boy** :

alright

**Wooyoung** :

that’s it? 

**Pretty Boy** :

what?

did you expect me to tell you how good it suits you?

**Wooyoung** :

yes. 

tell me baby

**Pretty Boy** :

  
  
  


**Wooyoung** :

are you purposely trying to distract me?

because fuck its working

you’re so pretty

**Pretty Boy** :

:)

my dear stalker please enjoy looking at my face

I go work now~

bye~

  
  


~~~

Yeosang had been nervous to send his selca just like this, unasked and totally not suitable for the conversation but he needed some kind of distractor before he would begin to ramble about the other man and embarrass himself further, so his brain short-circuited and told him that _Wooyoung_ liked how he looked so why not distract him with himself? Genius. 

Or not. 

It made the preparations for his shift all the much harder, wondering what Wooyoung would do now that he had a selca from him. 

But the man was forward with what he wanted and apparently was that to know Yeosang more, even if his sexual innuendos were meant seriously, Yeosang couldn’t tell just yet. It made him hot and bothered and he couldn’t have that right before work. 

So, he decided to upload another picture to his nsfw account and check the replies later. The thought of seeing his favourite account reply as a motivation for the day and as an ego boost to confront Wooyoung more. 

~~~

Wooyoung’s phone shows him that one of his favourite accounts had posted a new tweet and he could barely let his eyes flicker away from the pretty selca he had gotten to open up the notification. A smirk plastered over his lips when he saw the picture, wondering what the man behind the account must think about all the people following him. 

Not that Wooyoung was ashamed of it. His nsfw twitter account was the place to let out his rather dominant bedroom side of himself and the account from Pink Baby just loved to play this little game with him. 

  
  


**Pink Baby**

@/ruinmedaddy

today, just before work, I thought of you

daddy~

did you think about me?

about how your marks litter my body?

my neck feels so empty~

4comments 7retweets 67hearts

L> **wvv priv** @/upwvv

I should make more next time

Better keep that shirt closed or daddy gets jealous

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how you liked it? I'm actually pretty nervous about this one


End file.
